Come and Play?
by Emma the Crazy Slytherin
Summary: 4 more descendants have come into the mix. While 3 of them fit in perfectly, the 4th is having a tougher time of it, being the daughter of the most powerful villain. Luckily Mal has already been through all that and has been helping her with her magic. But there are other plans, Mal has teamed up with her to rescue Maleficent and take over Auadon. For good. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

Come to Play chapter 1: Saying Yes or No?

4 more descendants have come into the mix. While 3 of them fit in perfectly, the 4th is having a tougher time of it, being the daughter of the most powerful villain. Luckily Mal has already been through all that and has been helping her with her magic. But there are other plans, Mal has teamed up with her to rescue Maleficent and take over Auadon. For good. Who will win?

My first Descendants FF! so go easy on me! Kay? Good.

Unknown POV:

Now I know you've heard about Mal, Carlos, Jay, and Evie putting a twist on the whole "Evil" thing for the kids of some of the baddest villains around. but I've had more of a struggle. Being the daughter of the most feared villain of all, he abandoned me when I was just a child. Maleficent took me in as one of her own. Why didn't I go to Auradon if that happened? Because it wasn't a go by Ben. He didn't know I was alive then. In fact most people didn't know that Chernabog had a child at all. Wait! You'll get to meet me and my friends in a minute… but Mal gave Ben some persuasion.

Auradon: Normal POV:

Mal walked toward Ben and had a soft smile but under that was a mischievous grin. She knew this was going to work out for her, if Ben liked it or not. "Hey Ben. I was thinking…" She started. He seemed to listen to almost everything she said. "What were you thinking Mal?" He asked. "Well you know you had me, Carlos, Evie, and Jay here you know… maybe we could have some more kids enjoy the "good" life style.

She air quoted good but Ben didn't notice. "Well Mal who were you thinking of?" Ben asked. "They are the kids of Captain Hook, Ursula, Gaston, and…..Chernabog." she finished. She held her breath waiting for the bark or the protest. He just gave an "hmmm" face. "Now why Chernabog? He doesn't even have a kid." Ben said. "Actually yes. He has a daughter." Mal said. "I don't know….." he said.

"Please?! You gave me a chance and I was one of the worst there was." Mal said. He thought about it a little longer. "Ok." He said. Mal squealed. It was a bit out of ordinary for her, but things never seem to go her way. She left Ben to himself.

Unbeknownst to Maleficent Mal was using the raven she had she used the raven to send letters to her best friend back at home. And not knowed by anyone else one of her friend's powers was to make the force field open up for little portions of time. Not big enough for a person to fit but a bird or a letter.

Unknown POV: Isle of the lost:

I waited for the letter with the yes or no from the king. The raven came back with a bit of paper in its claw. I took the paper and it flew back to Maleficent back in her tower. I opened it up, "Chelsey, he said yes! Your coming tomorrow, tell the others. Mal." It said. I ran to the square where my friends were trashing up stuff at the moment.

"Hey guys I have something to tell you." I said. A girl came to me first. Uli the daughter of Ursula had the voice of an angel and was her most powerful weapon. A boy followed Uli which I noted was Henry the son of Captain Hook. And no he doesn't have a hook for a hand to. One last boy followed Henry which I ticked off on my finger as Gale the son of Gaston.

"Yea." Uli asked me. She looked bored, nothing made her excited. "Ok you remember Mal right?" I asked. They nodded. "Well she just got Ben to say yes to getting us out of here! Isn't that great?" I asked. "Finally!" they all said at the same time. "When will they be here?" Henry asked. "Tomorrow." I said.

They got the message and went back to their destruction. I ran up to the tower which Maleficent stayed. "Maleficent I have good news." I said. She turned to me. The magic withdral was really getting to her. "What dear?" she asked. "Well I just got word from Mal and Henry Uli Gale and I get to go to Auradon tomorrow." I said.

She instantly beamed. She fished out something from her stack of books. "When I took you in your father gave me something and to give it to you when you were ready." She said. She handed me a small black book and a pendant attached to the chain with Chernabogs face on it.

"What is it?" I asked. "Put it on." She said. I did as I was told. "Now I already knew your magic was going to be darker and more powerful than Mal's, mostly because your dad is a demon." She said. "This pendant is supposedly able to let you do some minor magic under the force field." She continued as I nodded. She walked over to the kitchen and got a match, why she needed one, I didn't know.

"Now, we are going to do a test run and see if your dad is correct." She said. She held the match an arm's length in front of her; I felt like I didn't need the book and just concentrated on lighting the match. It made a giant burst into flames but it calmed down after a minute. "I thought you said minor!" I exclaimed. "Believe it or not Chelsey that WAS minor for you." She said coldly.

"Then what will I be able to do in Auradon?" I asked. "Well you will be more powerful there so you could do almost whatever you wish. There are some spells in the book to guide you but it looks like you won't depend on the book." She said.

I was still shocked but I ran upstairs and grabbed the raven on the way up. It cawed in protest. "Oh shut up!" I yelled at the bird as I grabbed a paper and pen. "Mal I can do magic here! Can you believe it? Your mom is a little on the crazy side. You're not trying to destroy Auradon again for her are you? Any way she said I will have WAY more power over there so can you help me contain it? Chelsey."

I finished the note and the bird tried to make a sneak escape. "I don't think so," I said and with a swoosh of my finger I sent the bird back here. I tied the paper to the bird's leg. I took off the pendant, worried about how big the hole would be if I used it. I sent the bird into the air and made the small hole before it left through the window.

I gazed at the castle thinking about Mal and what she most likely would be doing now. I fell asleep there for no reason at all.


	2. AN

p class="MsoNormal"AN: I'm going to DL Thursday-Sunday and I won't update during that time so… sorry…. : ( /p 


	3. crashed

We Are Sorry. You're idiot author's mind has crashed…

Please wait while we reboot with ideas…


End file.
